Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to an apron. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apron that includes a flexible work area bounded by a waste retaining barrier.
Many crafts may be more comfortably performed while a person is sitting on a chair or couch. For example, whittlers and chip carvers often find that practicing their carving while sitting allows their arms to bend at the elbow and extend into their lap. This position is more comfortable, convenient and ergonomic than carving while standing or perching on a stool. Unfortunately, the practice of many crafts produces a steady amount of waste material which is both messy and potentially dangerous. For this reason, many people that practice crafts wear an apron or other protective garment to shield themselves. However, if a person is working while sitting down, instead of working at a table or work bench for example, then the waste material may fall to the floor or to the chair where the person is sitting. Standard aprons do nothing to prevent this situation.
At least one manufacturer has attempted to provide an apron that is suitable to wear while working at a craft in a sitting position and that provides a means to catch and/or contain the waste material produced. Generally, these aprons include a pouch or pocket for catching and collecting wood chips and the like. However, the pouches on these aprons were not designed with sitting anywhere other than on a stool in mind. More specifically, the pouches are attached to the front portion of the apron. If the person is perched on a stool, the pouch is aligned in a generally vertical manner so that waste material might fall into the pouch. However, if the person is in a sitting position, that is the person""s thighs are perpendicular to their torso, such as when a person sits on a chair or couch, the pouch is aligned generally horizontally. In addition, the mouth or opening of the pouch usually will close when a person sits down unless an additional piece or prop is inserted into the opening. Needless to say, it is difficult to direct wood chips, shavings or other waste into such a pouch when a person is sitting in a chair or on a couch without unnecessary inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apron that is specifically designed to include a flexible, convenient, and effective work area bounded by a waste retaining barrier when the wearer is in a sitting position. It is further desirable to provide such an apron that is durable and light-weight and that may be washed without losing its effectiveness.
The present invention generally relates to an apron having a lap basin that is bounded by a stiffened rim which acts as a waste retaining barrier. In one embodiment, the present invention includes a lap basin that is attached to the bottom edge of a torso section. The lap basin includes a stiffened rim and a bottom section with the stiffened rim attached to the outside edge of the bottom section so that it is positioned in a generally vertical manner. The stiffened rim is constructed by inserting a relatively stiff material, such as a polyester film, into a rim tube. The torso section includes a head loop that is attached to the top edge of a bib and two tie straps that are attached to the top of the vertical side edges of the bib. The elements that form the torso section and the bottom section and rim tube of the lap basin are constructed from a flexible, durable fabric which causes the apron to comfortably conform to a user""s shape and position. When a user wearing the apron assumes a sitting position, the lap basin provides a broad, open working area that will retain waste material such as carving chips or shavings.